Milliardo's Ostrich Ranch
by Troyal White
Summary: What would happen to the G-boys on an ostrich ranch while riding the birds? Well, we're not really sure but it may go something like this. . .


Oh the horror when Duo gets bored!! Of course, only the ostriches below are mine. And I really am a poor starving college student so I'm sure you don't want to sue little ol' me. Bear with my friend and I on this one. It's no where near done! :)  
  
Milliardo's Ostrich Ranch  
  
"I'm bored…Hey is anyone listening?" Duo whined from the arm of the couch he was currently draped over.  
  
"No, why should we listen to your incessant prattling?" said Wufei, from the corner where he was meditating.  
  
"Ow, Wu-man that hurt."  
  
Trying to forstall the fight brewing, Quatre piped in, "Well, what did you have in mind Duo?"  
  
"I wanna go riding."  
  
Looking up from his laptop Heero stated, "According to the mission perameters there are no riding facilities within a fifty mile radius."  
  
"Well, there is an ostrich farm around," said Duo with a mischiveous gleam in his eye.  
  
"Injustice, I am not going to be percariously perched on the back of a giant flightless bird." Screeched Wufei.  
  
"Oh so if they flew it would be okay?"  
  
"Well, that is an interesting suggestion," Quatre said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Ostrich riding?" Trowa asked from his book.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a blast!"   
  
Duo said grabbing Heero and Quatre by the arm and dragging them out the door. Trowa and Wufei looked over at each other questioningly.  
  
"Well, what the hell. . . at least we may get to watch Heero try to self-destruct some Ostriches," Trowa said quietly standing to leave.  
  
"But. . . but. . ." Wufei stammered, "Oh the injustice of it all!" he shouted as he was drug from the house screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
"Hmmm. . . Millardo's Ostrich Ranch. This sounds like the place, huh Heero?"  
  
"Ostrich riding. . ." Heero got a glazed look on his face for about thirty seconds before saying, "I'm sure this was not in my training."  
  
"Oh come on. . . swallow Heero. It'll be fun."  
  
"I'm not going to even dignify that with a response."  
  
"But you just did, Hee-chan. . . . OW! Damnit! Not the hair!"  
  
"Didn't we come here to ride the Ostriches?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Right! To the overly large, giant chickens, Robin!" Duo ran off laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Giant . . ."  
  
"Chickens?"  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Nataku save us all!"  
  
Millardo Peacecraft was suddenly seen stepping out of the ostrich barn. "Hey, Zechs! Whatcha doing here?" Duo asked.  
  
"OZ is a volunteer organization. I have to earn money some how. So, how can I help you?" said Millardo dispencing with the pleasantries all toghether.  
  
"Wewannagoostrichriding.WeneedfivegiantchickenssoIcanhumilliateallmyfriends" Duo rattled out before Quatre gently covered his mouth and smiled apoligetically.  
  
"Duo was bored and suggested that we go ostrich riding."  
  
"Does he always talk like that?" Millardo asked.  
  
"Usually."  
  
"Did he say something about giant chickens?"  
  
"Umm. . Yes but he's hit his head a few times so don't mind him."  
  
"Ok." They all looked over at Duo who was currently in the pasture with the ostriches calling, "Here giant chicken. Good chicken. Come to Uncle Duo."  
  
Wufei shook his head disgustedly before saying, "Heero, can't you keep your personal items under control? Would you go contain the situation before he gets himself killed!"  
  
"Go in there? With the giant flightless birds? No. This was Duo's idea. I think I'll just watch." Heero shuddered.  
  
"Oh no, if we have to do this, so do you," Quatre said reminiscent of Quatre on zero system.  
  
"Well, go pick out your birds gentlemen."   
  
Duo suddenly came vaulting over the fence and glomped Heero, prattling all the while,  
  
"HeeroHeeroIfoundtheperfectbirdletsgocomeoncomeon!" bouncing on Heero's chest.  
  
"Get…off…me." Heero growled.  
  
Duo's face fell,"But Hee-koi, I thought you loved me," he sniffed.  
  
"Yuy, do NOT make Maxwell cry, just go ride the damn bird."  
  
"Nimu ryokai"  
  
"YAY! lets go!" Duo screeched dragging Heero, who was dragging his feet, all the way to the ostrich corral.  
  
  
"Hey giant chicken, good giant chicken, come to uncle Duo."  
  
Wufei sought out the largest ostrich in the corral. He marched up to it, looked it in the eye and said, "You are weak, I am the master, you will bow to my every whim." The ostrich tilted its head and blinked its eyes and proceeded to push Wufei aside on its way to the water trough.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei snatched up the bridle and proceeded try and bridle the bird. But every time he tried to slip the bridle over the ostriches beak, it would lift its head out of his reach. "Resistance is futile! I will conquer you!" 


End file.
